


Another one

by SpaceAsthmatic



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms
Genre: Cute, Friendship, Funny, Hurt/Comfort, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-06-29 21:19:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15737541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceAsthmatic/pseuds/SpaceAsthmatic
Summary: Gimli wasn't the only 'unlikely' friend that Legolas made during the War of the Ring.Legolas - Eowyn friendship





	1. Chapter 1

She wasn’t sure if she should follow him or not. Legolas had never been unfriendly in any way, but he hadn’t exactly been welcoming either. Although, he never really had been given a reason or opportunity for it.  But seeing as Aragorn, Gimli, Gandalf and her Uncle were still arguing endlessly about something she figured somebody ought to follow him. The others didn’t even seem to notice him slip away and outside.   
  
It seemed as if he never spoke, an ever-present yet mute companion, but she knew he did. Eowyn had watched both Gimli and Aragorn stifle laughs and grins whenever he was near, she just never actually heard him speak. But she was curious about him, she knew the men of Edoras were wary of him, frightened even. Men, as a rule, did not like to feel as if they were inferior to anyone, and one could not help but feel inferior whenever the elf was around. It was apparent to any who looked upon him that he was a law unto himself, if he wanted to be, too great for this world but living among them nonetheless.  
  
The worst he could do was ignore her. Probably.   
  
So she followed him.   
  
She had been told tales of the swiftness of elves and their silent steps. But still, she was surprised when it seemed she had only blinked and Legolas was already disappearing down a flight of stairs and outside. Increasing the speed of her footsteps to as fast as she could manage without looking ridiculous, she followed him outside. But did not see him.   
  
Anywhere.   
  
Her steps slowed, as she looked around her. There really wasn’t anywhere to go that quickly, not with her Uncles home placed so high atop such a hill. There wasn’t any other entrance back into the halls that were close enough for him to reach-   
  
“Good evening, Lady Eowyn.” Stifling a gasp she whirled around to find him standing behind her, somehow. He raised his hands briefly in a show of peace, “Forgive me, I did not intend to startle you.”   
  
For some reason, she got the feeling that that was exactly what he had intended to do but was unsure why. “No please, I am the one intruding on you my Lord-”   
  
“Just Legolas, if you will, I am no Lord.” He interrupted with a pleasant smile.      
  
“I just came to see if you were well, Legolas, I noticed you leaving the hall.”  
  
“That is very kind of you, but I assure you that I’m quite well. I simply saw no point in listening to an argument I knew was pointless, especially on such a pleasant night such as this.”   
  
His voice was much fairer than she thought it would be and she couldn’t help but smile a bit to hear it, “How do you know the argument is pointless?”   
  
“I have some experience with stubborn royalty. King Theoden is doing what he thinks is best to protect his people. Should the decision fail, it's not Aragorn nor Gimli they will look to in their heartbreak, and so their opinion, in the end, does not apply or matter. But you knew that already, did you not Lady Eowyn?”  
  
Absently she found herself smoothing her skirts, “Just Eowyn, and yes I did know that. The more he interrupts you, the more certain he is of his decision.”  
  
She wanted to talk more with him but was unsure how welcome that would be. With some dismay, she found him just as incredibly hard to read when he talked than when he didn't.   
  
Luckily for her, the elf offered his arm with another warm smile, “I was just about to begin a walk, it would be my honor if I should be graced with company as good as yours.”   
  
She meant to give him a small and proper smile, but nearly grinned at him instead when she took his arm, “It would be my pleasure.”   
  
They began a leisurely pace towards the very back of the house, and some part of her was certain they were heading towards the somewhat secret staircase into the rock behind it. It had been built as an emergency exit in case of attack, but Eomer, Theodred and her had used it as a quick route to the field below to play their games.   
  
She was a bit surprised that Legolas had found it within the week they had been guests. (In time she would learn he found it the very first night nearly forty-five minutes after everyone else fell asleep. Gimli was furious when he woke in the middle of the night to find his elf missing.)   
  
He paused at the top of the stone staircase hidden behind a thick bush, “Judging how narrow the path is one might think it hadn’t often been used by adults, but it has been used by somebody. I trust you still know the way down, Eowyn? If you would be more comfortable I can go and get a lantern from inside.”   
  
“No, I know the way.” For the most part she did, but that did not mean she did not stumble on a root or rock once or twice. Both times he had steadied her immediately and then withdrew just as fast. “So Elves can see perfectly in the dark, is that what it is?”   
  
Legolas laughed, a good and true one, “Not _perfectly_ but potentially still better than some humans on an average day.”   
  
She tripped on another root, “That’s absolutely unfair.”       
  
“Yes, Estel has told me that countless times.”   
  
Finally, they had reached the bottom and out onto the open field that surrounded Eowyn's city, “Who?”   
  
“Oh, yes. I apologize, I meant Aragorn.” He waved his hand absently in the air while his eyes strayed upwards towards the stars, “Its happens sometimes.”   
  
She looked up at the stars too, but couldn’t help but wonder what he saw instead. “Why do you call him ‘Estel’?”   
  
“It's a nickname, his family gave it to him. For many years it was the only thing anybody called him.” He took her arm again and they once more began a slow walk but this time with no particular destination.   
  
“So you have known him for some time then?”   
  
“Yes, I think since before he was ten. However, I have on good authority that there is a good chance I’m wrong about my age guess.”  
  
She figured if he had invited her for a walk conversation and questions were welcome, “So, not to be rude but-”   
  
“How old am I? Older than you, younger than Mithrandir.” He frowned, “Gandalf.”   
  
“How old is Gandalf?”   
  
Eowyn somehow sensed that she would have hit her brother had he said whatever the elf was about to, “Older than me, younger than the earth.”   
  
But he wasn’t her brother, and she couldn’t hit him so instead, she laughed, “That is a wonderful time frame, thank you.”   
  
Legolas bowed deeply to her, with more flourish than she even though him capable of, “I live to serve.”   
  
She took his arm again and they turned lazily to the left, as to not wander too far from the staircase, “Yes, serving. You mentioned you had experience dealing with stubborn Kings?”   
  
The elf was silent then, just stared up at the stars like he might actually be contemplating the fate of their world, but then he smiled again, “I am a captain in my king's army and as such sometimes I give him counsel, sometimes he takes it sometimes he doesn’t.”   
  
He turned back suddenly, facing back to the staircase and the house, “I do believe I hear a dwarf bellowing for me, shall we go before he wakes the dead?”   
  
Eowyn, personally, did not hear a single thing but readily agreed. She did not intend to question the hearing of an elf.   
  
The pair did not talk much more on the way back up, but as soon as they reached the top Gimli came storming out of one of the doors, “There you are! What do you think you are doing, why are you always wandering about? I ought to put a leash on you, or a bell! Did you think I would not notice you hardly touched your food today, I will not have it Lego-” It was then he noticed that his friend was not alone.   
  
Gimli promptly turned a bright shade of red, he might have blended into his beard had he not been so bright a color, “Oh! Lady Eowyn, I apologize. I did not see you there, I trust you had a nice walk with this,” He paused in a somewhat panic trying to think of something to call Legolas that would still be appropriate, “Flighty nonsense of a creature.”   
  
Personally, she thought it was touching that Gimli cared so much for his companion.   
  
Legolas got a good and long laugh out of that too, and then turned to his walking companion, “I think it is time to wish you good night and thank you for the company, for I fear I am about to be forced to eat something that I very much do not want to eat.”   
  
“Yes, you are,” Gimli grumbled to nobody in particular.   
  
“There, see?” Aragorn called from somewhere inside, “I told you he would come back. He’s like a cat, they always wander but they get hungry eventually.”   
  
Legolas stalked inside leaving Eowyn behind, “I’m not even hungry!”   
  
“Tell that to the dwarf.”   
  



	2. Chapter 2

Her uncle’s men were unsettled by him, to begin with, but now some seemed to be legitimately afraid of him. Although right now she couldn't blame him, as Legolas was also currently unsettling her. Or perhaps it was the song he was singing.    
  
According to Eomer, the elf had insisted he bury all the fallen elves himself, being the only one of his kind to have survived the battle of Helms Deep; he would not even let Gimli assist. He had worked tirelessly until every elf had been laid to rest in what appeared to be an incredibly strategic manner, and as soon as the dirt was settled he scrambled off in search of something.    
  
Eowyn had yet to find out what it was he had been looking for, although for this task he allowed the dwarf to accompany him and so she had left him alone with friends who could console him better than she. But now he sat in his own company under the stars and between the grave sites, dwarf nowhere in sight and a hauntingly beautiful song ringing in the air.    
  
She was fairly certain she had yet to see him eat anything, at all, since the battle ended two days ago. And so ignoring the whispers behind her, she brought to him soul and bread. Treading as carefully as she possibly could as to not stand on or near any graves.    
  
Legolas watched her approach with eyes that almost seemed to glow in the dark like a cat’s might, though his expression did not change and his song did not slow. Hopefully taking the correct in she gently laid the food on the ground in front of him, and then sat down to listen.    
  
He didn't seem to mind the intrusion, and his song no longer haunted the air but gave her a peaceful sense, a respite from her people. Away from their grief.    
  
She watched the stars and listened to his song, knees drawn to her chest and chin resting on top of folded arms. Legolas continued his song in that beautiful language she hoped to understand even parts of one day.    
  
Before she even knew what was happening or had an opportunity to put an end to it, tears had begun to rain from her eyes. Tears she probably should have shed weeks ago, maybe months. Tears she fought every time she had looked upon her uncle in that sickly state, when her cousin died, her brother was banished, every time Wormtongue looked upon her.  And now she fought them every time she looked into the face of a mother with no children, and a wife with no husband, a child with nobody except a wrangled teddy bear.    
  
There always seemed to be tears to shed and so she didn't. She didn't have the time.   
  
Legolas gave no indication that he even noticed the tears, even though there was no possible way that he hadn't. But it was because of this that she did not try to stop them.    
  
He did not try to console her or tell her comforting lies. He did not try to hold her or wipe her tears. And so in a way she was alone with her grief the way she needed to be, without being alone.    
  
It was peaceful. It was freeing. It was like finally setting down a water bucket after carrying it up a giant hill.    
  
Eventually, she teats stopped, she only had so many of them within her to shed. It was only then that Legolas’ sweet voice faded into nothing.    
  
“Thank you, for the stew and the bread.”    
  
Eowyn sniffed and rubbed at her eye with her sleeve very slightly, “It's probably long gone cold by now.”    
  
He smiled at her, that smile that always seemed so sincerely cheerful. So honest. “I have eaten much worse than cold stew.”    
  
She supposed that was probably true. Warriors did not have the best and easiest of lives sometimes, “Did you know them?”    
  
He swept his eyes around the graves, appraising them sadly, “No. Most hardly more than an exchange of names when they arrived.”    
  
He dipped his bread into the stew and chewed on it thoughtfully, “They're funeral rights are different than ours, I tried to copy it the best I could remember. Although I fear I remembered less than I had hoped. I had to fill some of the gaps with the funeral rights of my own people.”    
  
She looked around them, at the piles of dirt that marked lives spent that had never been designed to end in the first place, “I think at times like these, it is the thought that counts. Not always the execution of it.”    
  
“Yes, I would like to think so too.”    
  
They sat for a while longer in the starlight, and Legolas had gone from singing to a slight humming to fill the night air. “Why are you still sitting with them?”    
  
He set the bowl back down on the ground, the bread having been devoured, looking down from the stars and to Eowyn with a frown of thought, “I do not want them to feel forgotten, here, so far away from everyone like us. I want to wait with them until the sun comes up again, the dark is no place to wander alone.”    
  
“Would it be alright if I sat with you, and them until sunrise? I am no elf but-”    
  
“Yes, I think the company would be nice for all.”    



	3. Chapter 3

The mood in the hall was happy and light, and it had been forever since there had been so much dancing. There was enough laughter to forget the world if only for an evening. Out of some strange reflex, Eowyn looked again at the table where Legolas and Gimli had been having their competition and was somewhat surprised to find the elf had vanished.

He seemed to do that. Vanish and reappear without warning, he claimed it was nothing more than silent and quick feet but at times Eowyn couldn't believe him. And she had seen him do it enough to know that he did it on purpose because he thought it was funny.

Sometimes it was, just not when he did it to her. Perhaps Gimli had been right when he referred to his friend as a 'feind.' He had never argued with the accusation.

"Would you teach me this dance?"

She had been expecting him to pop up yet her heart still lurched in her chest, and his eyes twinkled in that way that told her he knew exactly how started she had been, "Teach you?"

"Usually I'm allowed the dignity to simply ask you to dance, however, I have no idea how to do any of these mortal dances. So you will have to teach me." He offered his arm to her with a smile in that relaxed way that made everything he did seem like he had done it thousands of times before.

"Well, lucky for you I am a wonderful teacher."

And Legolas was a wonderful student, not that she had much expected otherwise. She only had to show him once before he caught on and was fully capable of sweeping any woman off her feet. "You're dancing very well for somebody who was just in a drinking competition against a dwarf."

"And won, thank you." Every time a song ended and started a new one she expected him to vanish again, go keep company with Aragorn or her brother. But he just offered his hand to her again, like he had done the times before, "I have had a lot of practice at drinking things much stronger than your ale's."

She couldn't help but laugh at the telling tone of his voice, "And what does that mean?"

"It means," He spun her expertly, it wasn't part of the dance but it was fun. Very fun, "That my father has pulled me out of many bushes in the wee hours of the night on many occasions. And I later threw up into them when my weapons master found out and woke us all early in the morning for extra training. Apparently, according to anyone who isn't from my home our celebrations are a bit more enthusiastic than they are used to."

This time her laugh was loud enough to turn a few heads - including Aragorn's - but she didn't particularly care at the moment. "And your father just let you do it?"

"Ada is a firm believer in learning from your mistakes, but in order to do it, one must first be given the freedom to make mistakes and deal with the consequences. It's not his fault that I insist on ignorance in some cases."

Time flew somehow, and before Eowyn was aware it was the end of the night and the hall was emptying and it was time to stop dancing. Her cheeks hurt from smiling so much, and she had snorted not less than twice.

She had learned that as well as having the powers to disappear and appear at will he was also disturbingly good at eavesdropping. Of course, Legolas had tried to argue that humans just talked too loudly and he couldn't help but hear it and she argued that he was just bored and just slightly sinister.

He never argued her point, just more firmly defended his own.

Either way, he overheard some incredibly strange and often highly amusing things and was more than happy to share with her.

As the room continued to empty out he held his hand out to her once again, "I'll teach you a dance from my people if you would like."

Her tired cheek managed another smile, "I would love that!"


	4. Chapter 4

She knew that something was wrong with Legolas, and she didn't need to hear Aragorn groan, “He’s restless.” to Gimli who had recently returned to the fire from wandering around the camp with said restless creature.  
  
“Of course he's restless. He's always restless” Gimli didn't seem particularly troubled.  
  
That had been a few hours ago, and nothing seemed to have changed with Legolas; he still seemed unable to stay put for longer than ten minutes.  
  
All one had to do was watch as he blew from one place to the next like a leaf caught in the breeze looking for something.   
  
He even ventured rather far down the dark chasm in the rocks that the horses would not even go near, untroubled. So much so it seemed possible that the only reason he did not continue onwards forever was Gimli calling him back. Then he resumed fluttering amongst anything that interested him.   
  
“You look like one who has nothing to do and wishes she did.” Eowyn smiled at Gimli as he approached, carrying two plates of food, “I was just about force the elf to eat dinner with me, I know you would be a welcome company if you wish, my lady.”   
  
“That would be nice, thank you. Here, let me take one.” Reaching down she took on of the plates, the one that had a significantly smaller portion obviously meant for Legolas and fell in step with her new friend. “Why does he always wander so far?”   
  
Every night she watched the elf and the dwarf wander away. Sometimes they would walk in circles, sometimes they would go and sit. Sometimes Aragorn joined or Gimli wandered back and forth, yet Legolas seemed to prefer to keep a distance until late into the night.   
  
“He’s incredibly odd and frankly I have given up asking.”  
  
Eowyn had seen them together too long to believe that, she doubted there was much about either of them the other did not know. “I should ask him if I wish to know?”   
  
Sparkling eyes and a pleased expression told her she had guessed his message correctly, but he had not expected her to take the statement beyond face value, “You should.”   
  
“I suppose that's fair. I would not someone to tell my secrets either.” She scanned the rocky field but couldn't see Legolas.   
  
“I think you will find that it is not a secret, at least not one to be kept from you, if you ask well enough.”   
  
Wouldn't be a secret to her specifically, the thought warmed her heart a tad more than she would have expected.   
  
Gimli came to stand near a rock wall some distance down from the horrid gap, “It's time for having your feet on the ground again because I do not intend in climbing up to you,” without waiting for a reply he sat on the ground and made himself comfortable.   
  
Two feet came to dangle over a ledge Eowyn had expected to be far too small to support life, then without warning an elf fell from the sky.   
  
Out of instinct alone, Eowyn gasped because if any human was foolish enough to jump from that height there was no way broken bones weren't a promise. But Legolas landed like a cat, somehow softer than seemed possible and sure footed.   
  
Without a word Eowyn offered him the plate of food she had carried, trying not to smile as he sniffed it suspiciously. “You're eating it,” Gimli said around a mouth full of his own dinner.  
  
Without waiting for an invitation Eowyn also settled herself, knowing that if nobody interrupted they could continue bickering for quite some time.   
  
“I never said I wasn't.”   
  
“Thought I might clarify before you had the chance.”   
  
“Stop talking and eat, maybe you'll be in better spirits.”  
  
“Not having to track you down several times a day to ensure you don't starve or wander into some catastrophe will put me in better spirits.”  
  
Legolas rolled his eyes without much conviction, “You have decided to do those things of your own volition, therefore you can stop whenever you like.”   
  
Gimli snorted, “What? So you can injure yourself and use that as an excuse when my number is higher than yours?”   
  
“Please.” Legolas delicately took a bit of whatever meat had been cooked, “I have more honor than that. I'll just tell everyone that I let you win should you ever best me.”   
  
“Nobody will believe you.”   
  
Legolas tilted his head to the side with a smirk, “Are you certain?”  
  
“Yes.”   
  
“Guess we will have to put it to the test. Should the time come.”   
  
“It will.”   
  
Legolas took a larger bite of the potatoes, “Maybe.”   
  
Apparently too interested in his food now to argue Gimli just waved his utensil at Legolas in an oddly threatening gesture.   
  
Legolas then turned his attention to a bird Eowyn hadn't even noticed arrive, whistling a small tune to it. The bird seemed to be unaware of his to respond to this absurdly large flightless thing and titled it's head side to side a few times before chirping back.   
  
Encouraged, Legolas whistled another tune, this one much longer than the last. Equally encouraged, the bird repeated it back.   
  
This went on for several rounds before a loud noise from the nearby camp set the bird fleeing to the sky's, Legolas staring after it like he too wishes to take flight and leave.   
  
“Are you feeling any better?” Gimli asked, his plate now alarmingly clean, and voice surprisingly soft.  
  
Legolas shrugged, “I do not feel worse.”   
  
This news seemed to disappoint the dwarf, “Sometimes that's all one can ask for, I suppose.”   
  
This concerned Eowyn greatly because as long as Legolas had been with her people there had yet to be that he wasn’t alright. Even exhausted, injured and starved he insisted on his well being, “What's wrong? Is it anything I can help with?”   
  
Legolas not so gently pushed the meat he apparently did not like into Gimli's plate, content with his potatoes and vegetable. “Being around so many mortal ls is very” he paused with a furrowed face.  
  
Turning to Gimli he motioned to his ears and then upwards and the dwarf grunted, “Loud.”   
  
“Thank you.” Turning back to Eowyn he continued  “Very loud. Too loud.”   
  
This didn't entirely make sense to her, because even with half the camp in silent brooding he stayed away. Even at night when most were asleep.   
  
Gimli seemed to notice her confusion even if Legolas didn't, “He doesn't mean physically.”   
  
That didn't clear anything up in the slightest. “Then in what manner?”   
  
Legolas seemed to mull this over for some time, and she gave him time to think, “Elves communicate with one another with far more than just words.”   
  
She blinked at him.   
  
“Think of it like a tree. The Elfs body would be the trunk, the sturdy part that everyone sees and knows. But it had roots, stretching under the soil unseen but felt and sensed by the other plants.”   
  
Legolas paused again, thinking. She had heard him speak Elvish with Gandalf and Aragorn and it appeared as if he wouldn't even stop for a breath until the conversation was done. But in Westeron seemed to get stuck in places, and there was much more thinking involved.  
  
It must be hard, being forced to use a language so foreign from his own.   
  
“Elves are the same. Like the roots, there are parts of us that reach behind our bodies, invisible but still there. Sensing and feeling things. Most elves are taught or learn how to shield themselves or aspects from others, otherwise, we would feel everything anybody did.”   
  
Eowyn was starting to understand.   
  
“Men are not taught such things. Men do not even believe such things are possible, most often.”   
  
She turned to look back at the camp, at all the forlorn faces and downturned hearts, “Do you feel it then? All their pain and sorrows and fear?”   
  
Legolas’ eyes strayed upwards to the clouds, or some other object or sound she couldn't see or hear, “Yes.”   
  
“That must be awful.”   
  
His eyes turned back to hers, and they seemed older somehow. Older than she had ever seen them look, endless almost. “Yes.”   
  
“And that's why you've been straying so far with Gimli?”   
  
He blinked and turned to look at the somewhat distressed looking dwarf, “Yes. The fact that every aspect of Gimli is loud and overpowering helps to drown out everything else.”   
  
The words were teasing but the warmth and gratitude shining in his formerly depthless eyes were real.   
  
This time it was Gimli's turn to roll his eyes, “Well if anyone wants to get a single word in around you they have to be overpowering otherwise they would never get the chance.” Then, speaking louder to drown out the sound of Legolas next words, “If you wish to help, perhaps he could help you with your archery? We noticed you practicing last week.”   
Turning, wide and hopeful eyes Eowyn all but choked, “Would you?”   
  
“It would be my pleasure, I did not spend a few hundred years suffering under the endless tutelage of Lord Ferdan and his chorus of doom bringing underlings to not share the wisdom.”   
  
“Hopefully with less doom and fewer years.”   
  
“We’ll see.”   
  


**……………………………………………………………………………………………………….**

 

“Whats this?” Aragorn heard Legolas’ demanding voice before he could see them from where they had carefully tucked themselves from few of the camp. After two hour of waiting for Gimli and Eowyn to return he decided he ought to check things out for himself. “That is a noodle arm, is what that is!” 

 

There was the creak of a bowstring being adjusted, “Hows this?” 

 

“A wet piece of paper has more tension.”  

 

He rounded the corner just in time to see Eowyn release probably the best aimed arrow she had ever fired, hitting a perfect bulls eye. With a slightly uncharacteristic small screech of joy she flung her arms around Legolas in triumph, who also looked uncharacteristically happy as of late. 

 


	5. Chapter 5

“Eowyn!” Faramir called after her, trying his best to follow her through the crowd but he had yet to master the ability of using his elbows to move others out of his way; Eowyn had grown up with two older brothers, essentially. Her elbows were her best weapon until her uncle had finally taught her how to use a sword. 

 

She frantically searched through the faces of those who had returned from the gates of Mordor. 

 

It was still surprising that any had come back at all. 

 

The people of Gondor had already found and claimed their new king, but that was not the face she desperately needed to find. How had it been so easy to spot him amongst a hoard of human men before but so difficult now? 

 

Unless…

 

No.

 

Aragorn would be more upset, wouldn’t he? Or would he hide his sorrow in front of his new people? 

 

No. Legolas couldn't be gone. He was too good, she had seen him both in practice and in battle. They could not have killed him. 

 

No. She would not accept it. 

 

She reached the end of the crowd surging forward and spun back around desperately. She must have missed him. Eowyn was about to begin searching the crowd more thoroughly when she heard it, “Naur-hun!”

 

She wasn’t exactly sure what the word meant, but she did know that it was definitely elvish and definitely coming from an elf. Apparently growing tired of the enthusiastic crowd himself, Legolas managed to leap high enough out of the crowd to grab onto a low windowsill. 

 

Nimbly he swung himself from one window to another as Aragorn shouted something at him in elvish, a few of the nobles who were aware of the language laughed at what he said. But Legolas ignored him entirely. 

 

The people around her scuttled out of the way when they realized that was exactly where the crazed elf was heading. He landed smoothly in front of her, a smile nearly as bright as the sun on his face. “You are looking much better than last time I saw you!” 

 

She didn’t wait for him to finish his sentence before she threw her arms around his neck, temporarily trembling with relief. It was a bit ridiculous, how dear he had become to her in such a short time. If he noticed her shaking he did not say it, only wrapped her in his surprisingly strong arms, and spun her in a few delighted circles. 

 

“I’m so glad that you’re alright.” 

 

He released her, and helped to correct her now wild hair, “It takes more effort than that to kill me.”  His came to rest at the back of her head and his eyes searched her face intently, openly and earnestly concerned “How are you feeling?” 

 

“I’m alright. I’m good. I’m so glad that you’re here, I was so worried.” 

 

He smiled at her again, and kissed her forehead, “Thank you, I am glad that you are here too, and feeling better. I knew you would.” 

 

“That name you called me, what does it mean? You’ve used it before.” 

 

Easily linking arms with her again like they were lifetime friends Legolas began pushing his way through the crowd towards Argorn, this time moving through the crowds was much easier since they parted for him now after the display of acrobatics, “Naur-hun. It means ‘Fireheart.’”

 

“Really?” 

 

He laughed at her surprise, “Yes, really.” 

 

Her chest was warm enough that it might have actually been on fire, “Thank you.” 

 

Legolas let go of her arm and winked, “Race you to Gimli.” 

 

He let her win. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!!! I can't wait to hear your thoughts and I hope to see you for the next chapter


End file.
